Evaluate ability to detect treatment induced change in biochemical and cytokine parameters associated with rheumatoid arthritis disease activity/pathogenesis by assessing detectability and assay reproducibility and variability for selected parameters measured in synovial fluid and tissue. Evaluate change association with intervention. Evaluate histology and immunohistochemistry of synovial tissue and evaluate safety and feasibility of repeated arthrocentesis and synovial tissue biopsy.